bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Нойтра Джилга
| image = | race = Арранкар |birthday = 11 ноября | gender = мужской | height = 215 см | weight = 93 кг | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | previous occupation = Квинто эспада Октава эспада | previous team = Эспада | previous partner = Тесла Линдокруз | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Санта Тереза | manga debut = Глава 229 (Том 26) | anime debut = Серия 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Нобутоши Канна | english voice = Михаэль Синтерниклаас | spanish voice = }} — квинто (пятый) эспада в армии Сосуке Айзена. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Маска и дыра Нойторы Нойтора — высокий молодой человек с длинными чёрными волосами. Часть маски предствляет собой некую челюсть вокруг отсутствующего левого глаза. Она прикрыта белой повязкой; также он носит чёрно-белую форму эспады, представляющую собой что-то вроде рубашки с сердцеобразным вырезом на груди и большим, напоминающим ложку воротником, похожие на шаровары хакама и длинные сапоги с загнутыми вверх носками. Нойтора является самым высоким в Эспаде, за исключением, разве что, Ямми Льярго (рост которого варьируется при определенных обстоятельствах), превосходя даже Чада на пару дециметров. Этот факт подчеркивает его очень тонкое и длинное тело. Его лицо часто озаряется широчайшей улыбкой, при которой видны его верхние зубы (как у Шинджи Хирако). Правый глаз Нойторы тёмно-серого цвета, порой его скрывают свисающие до плеч длинные волосы. Татуировка, обозначающая пятый номер в Эспаде, находится на его языке. Когда он был восьмым в Эспаде, волосы Нойторы были короткими и неопрятными, так же его воротник не имел форму ложки, скорее, напоминал обычный высокий воротник-стоечку. Характер Личность - умный, но крайне грубый и распутный, это подчеркнуто его змеиными глазами и извращённым отношением к Орихиме, грубо называя её «животное». Он даже дошёл до того, что спросил у Улькиорры Сифер, насколько хорошо он «воспитал» её. Он наверное, больше всех грязно ругается, даже больше, чем Гриммджоу. Он также твёрдо уверен в мужском шовинизме и открыто оскорбляет (и регулярно нападал на) бывшую третью эспаду, хотя неизвестно имел ли он такую же ненависть и к Тии Харрибел. Его главная цель состоит в признании себя самого сильнейшим в эспаде, не желая тратить свое, он время от времени убивал тех, кого считал «слабыми». Тем не менее, он без колебаний атакует сильных соперников, которые уже ранены, особенно проклинали его за это Ичиго Куросаки и Гриммджоу Джагерджак. Он не хочет выглядеть слабым и поэтому, отказывается от всех форм помощи, предоставляемой ему в ходе продолжающейся битвы, это видно когда он отталкивает своего единственного напарника Теслу Линдокруза, который решил помочь ему (при этом выпуская Орихимэ Иноуэ), когда Нойтора был взорван двойным серо Неллиэль. Но он, всё же, немного заботился о своём единственном напарнике, предупредив Теслу выйти из боя после того, как узнал, что Кенпачи Зараки оказался сильнее, чем он первоначально предполагал. Одной из наиболее заметных характеристик Нойтора является его ненасытная жажда крови и голод боя, который превосходит в этом даже Гриммджоу и сравнима только с философией Зараки Кенпачи, они буквально живут, чтобы сражаться снова и снова. Нойтора считает, что умрёт только стоя на своих двух ногах, утопая в собственной крови. Поскольку постоянный бой это образ его жизни, он постоянно стремится стать сильнее, и позже выяснилось, что он в долгу перед Айзеном за предоставленную ему возможность превысить его естественные пределы боевых возможностей. Чтобы утолить свою жажду хорошей драки, он не поддается прямому приказу Айзена – терпеливо поджидать Ичиго Куросаки и его друзей, когда они пытаются проникнуть в Лас Ночес в стремлении освободить Орихиме Иноуэ. Позже, во время его боя с Зараки Кенпачи, он начинает проявлять слабость и отчаяние, и начинает всё больше разочаровывается над своей неспособностью одолеть могучего капитана. Это связано с комплексом неполноценности, который он развил в то время, когда был восьмым эспадой, в связи с его очевидной неспособностью победить своих противников. Всякий раз, когда противники отказываются убить его во время боя, особенно Кенпачи и Неллиэль, Нойтора воспринимает это как прямое оскорбление его гордости, так как он думает, что ни Неллиэль ни Кенпачи не считают его равными себе или даже более сильным. Это показывает его более благородные черты, так как он считается в равной степени с любым из своих противников. По иронии судьбы, он бесчестно обращался практически с каждым из его противников. Он также не стеснялся использовать любые средства - даже подлые - для того, чтобы доказать свое превосходство на поле боя. Personality-wise, Nnoitra is extremely rude and lecherous, accented by his snake-like eyes and perverted attitude towards Orihime, rudely referring to her as "pet-sama". He even went as far to ask Ulquiorra Cifer how well he "disciplined" her. He is quite possibly the most foul-mouthed character in the series, even more so than Grimmjow. He is also a firm believer in male chauvinism and openly insults (and regularly attacked) the former 3rd Espada, though it's unknown if he holds the same grudge toward Tier Harribel. His overall goal is to prove himself to be the absolute strongest of the Espada, not wishing to waste his time killing those he dubs "weak". However, he has no qualms attacking stronger opponents who are already injured, a trait both Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez berate him for. He also loathes looking weak, and thus, will refuse all forms of assistance offered to him during an ongoing battle, as seen when he struck his lone Fracción, Tesra Lindocruz, for running over to his side (and releasing Orihime Inoue in the process) after Nnoitra was blasted by Nelliel's Cero Doble. He does, however, have at least some amount of concern for his sole Fracción's well-being, having attempted to warn Tesra to withdraw from battle after he determined via his Pesquisa that Kenpachi Zaraki was stronger than he had initially anticipated. One of Nnoitra's most notable characteristics is his insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle, which exceeds even Grimmjow's and is rivaled only by Kenpachi Zaraki's philosophy of literally living to fight time and again. Nnoitra's idea of a fulfilling end to his life would be to die on his own two feet while drowning on his own blood. Because fighting is his way of life, he continually strives to be stronger, and it is later revealed that he considers himself indebted to Aizen for allowing him to exceed his natural fighting limits. To appease his craving for a good fight, he even defies a direct order from Aizen to patiently lie in wait for Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends when they try to infiltrate Las Noches in a bid to free Orihime Inoue. In his later moments during his battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, he begins to show signs of weakness and desperation, and becomes increasingly frustrated over his inability to overcome the powerful Captain. This stems from an inferiority complex he developed while serving as 8th Espada, due to his apparent inability to beat his opponents. Whenever his opponents refuse to kill him during a battle, particularly Kenpachi and Nelliel, Nnoitra takes it as a direct affront to his pride, because in his mind, neither Nelliel nor Kenpachi seem to think of him as their equal or superior. This shows a more honorable side of him as even he wishes to be treated as equally as every other opponent he has treated. Ironically, he treated virtually everyone of his opponents the same way, unfairly and through dishonorable methods. He also does not hesitate to use any means - even unfair ones - in order to prove his superiority on the battlefield. }}Несколько лет назад Ннойтора был 8 в Эспаде. Однажды он уничтожил целую колонию арранкаров и Неллиэль, присутствовашая при этом, спросила зачем он это делает. На это Ннойтора ответил ей, что заданием Айзена был поиск Васто-лордов, а среди этих "тупоголовых Пустых" их явно не было. Нелл напомнила ему о том, что они тоже были такими же Пустыми. Ннойтора замечает, что следовал приказу, к тому же некоторые из Пустых могли затеять мятеж против Айзена. Ннойтора пытается затеять драку с Нелл, но проигрывает ей. Когда он открывает глаза, то видит вокруг себя убитых Пустых, и Нелл, читающую книгу. Когда Ннойтора спрашивает, почему она спасла его, Нелл отвечает, что вовсе не спасала его, а помогала Эспаде, положив конец его суицидальным и безрассудным действиям. Ннойтора говорит, что ненавидит ее, и она об этом знает. Также он не понимает, зачем Нелл постоянно ходит за ним. В ответ на это она говорит о том, что делает это потому, что Ннойтора слабее ее. Ннойтора продолжает самоутверждаться за счет убийства Пустых и Арранкаров. За ним по-прежнему везде следует Нелл, что его раздражает. Он говорит, что никогда не будет милосердным, вне зависимости от того, кто его враг. Ннойтора всегда проигрывал Нелл в бою. В перерывах между боем, они разговаривают, и Нелл говорит, что не понимает убийство ради убийства, для всего должна быть причина. Она считает философию Ннойторы глупой, поэтому всегда заканчивает драку, просто вырубив его. Ннойтораа же говорит, что хочет умереть в бою, в этом и весь смысл. Если ему дана сила, то он будет ее использовать против тех, кто стоит на пути, пока сам не умрет в пылу боя. Каждый раз Нелл побеждает его и оспаривает его философию. Она напоминает, что перестав быть людьми, они стали животными, однако теперь они Арранкары, которые должны руководствоваться здравым смыслом. Нелл считает, что у Ннойторы не было ни одного повода рваться в бой против нее. Ннойтора кричит и говорит, что его причина - ненависть к ней, на что Нелл парирует, назвав этото повод животным инстинктом, поэтому она даже не воспринимает его как воина. Его фраcсьон Тесла пытается помочь ему, подав руку, но Ннойтора психует и говорит, что его не надо жалеть. Тесла спрашивает его, за что он так ненавидит именно Третью Эспаду, и Ннойтора говорит, что его бесит, что женщина стоит рангом выше, чем он. После этих событий Ннойтора сговаривается с Заельапорро Гранцом (который тогда не состоял в Эспаде) уничтожить Нелл. Для Заэля это, скорее, научный интерес, так как он хочет испробовать новое устройство. В это время Неллиэль ищет своих фраcсьонов. Ннойтора спрашивает ее, что она ищет и Нелл говорит, что это не его дело. Она советует ему убрать оружие, чтобы не выглядеть слабым. Спустя несколько мгновений раздается взрыв и Нелл видит, что с Пеше и Дондочакки сорваны маски пустых. Она приходит в ярость и говорит, что будет драться потому, что он сделал больно ее близким. Но именно эту битву она проигрывает, так как отвлеченная новым устройством Гранца (а точнее, поддельным образом Ннойторы). теряет контроль над битвой. Ннойтора нападает сзади и раскалывает ее маску. Он бросает тело Нелл вниз и говорит Гранцу, что его работа окончена. Заэль говорит, что они партнеры и Ннойтора должен, как минимум, восхищаться им, на что тот возражает и говорит, что не нуждается в партнерах. Они начинают спорить, Заэль напоминает, что если бы не устройство, Нелл была бы здесь, а Ннойтора в тон ему говорит, что тот даже не Эспада. Тем временем внизу в Лас-Ночес, Неллиэль превращается в ребенка, и это приводит Ннойтору в дикий восторг от того, какая она теперь жалкая и ничтожная. Заэль удивлен и говорит, что видит такое первый раз. Он делает вывод, что ее реяцу, просочившись из маски, спасло ее, но превратило в ребенка. Ннойтора злорадствует, и говорит, что больше никогда не будет с ней драться, так как это был бы позор Личность - умный, но крайне грубый и распутный, это подчеркнуто его змеиными глазами и извращённым отношением к Орихиме, грубо называя её «животное». Он даже дошёл до того, что спросил у Улькиорры Сифер, насколько хорошо он «воспитал» её. Он наверное, больше всех грязно ругается, даже больше, чем Гриммджоу. Он также твёрдо уверен в мужском шовинизме и открыто оскорбляет (и регулярно нападал на) бывшую третью эспаду, хотя неизвестно имел ли он такую же ненависть и к Тии Харрибел. Его главная цель состоит в признании себя самого сильнейшим в эспаде, не желая тратить свое, он время от времени убивал тех, кого считал «слабыми». Тем не менее, он без колебаний атакует сильных соперников, которые уже ранены, особенно проклинали его за это Ичиго Куросаки и Гриммджоу Джагерджак. Он не хочет выглядеть слабым и поэтому, отказывается от всех форм помощи, предоставляемой ему в ходе продолжающейся битвы, это видно когда он отталкивает своего единственного напарника Теслу Линдокруза, который решил помочь ему (при этом выпуская Орихимэ Иноуэ), когда Нойтора был взорван двойным серо Неллиэль. Но он, всё же, немного заботился о своём единственном напарнике, предупредив Теслу выйти из боя после того, как узнал, что Кенпачи Заракиоказался сильнее, чем он первоначально предполагал. Одной из наиболее заметных характеристик Нойтора является его ненасытная жажда крови и голод боя, который превосходит в этом даже Гриммджоу и сравнима только с философией Зараки Кенпачи, они буквально живут, чтобы сражаться снова и снова. Нойтора считает, что умрёт только стоя на своих двух ногах, утопая в собственной крови. Поскольку постоянный бой это образ его жизни, он постоянно стремится стать сильнее, и позже выяснилось, что он в долгу перед Айзеном за предоставленную ему возможность превысить его естественные пределы боевых возможностей. Чтобы утолить свою жажду хорошей драки, он не поддается прямому приказу Айзена – терпеливо поджидать Ичиго Куросаки и его друзей, когда они пытаются проникнуть в Лас Ночес в стремлении освободить Орихиме Иноуэ. Позже, во время его боя с Зараки Кенпачи, он начинает проявлять слабость и отчаяние, и начинает всё больше разочаровывается над своей неспособностью одолеть могучего капитана. Это связано с комплексом неполноценности, который он развил в то время, когда был восьмым эспадой, в связи с его очевидной неспособностью победить своих противников. Всякий раз, когда противники отказываются убить его во время боя, особенно Кенпачи и Неллиэль, Нойтора воспринимает это как прямое оскорбление его гордости, так как он думает, что ни Неллиэль ни Кенпачи не считают его равными себе или даже более сильным. Это показывает его более благородные черты, так как он считается в равной степени с любым из своих противников. По иронии судьбы, он бесчестно обращался практически с каждым из его противников. Он также не стеснялся использовать любые средства - даже подлые - для того, чтобы доказать свое превосходство на поле боя. Несколько лет назад Ннойтора был 8 в Эспаде. Однажды он уничтожил целую колонию арранкаров и Неллиэль, присутствовашая при этом, спросила зачем он это делает. На это Ннойтора ответил ей, что заданием Айзена был поиск Васто-лордов, а среди этих "тупоголовых Пустых" их явно не было. Нелл напомнила ему о том, что они тоже были такими же Пустыми. Ннойтора замечает, что следовал приказу, к тому же некоторые из Пустых могли затеять мятеж против Айзена. Ннойтора пытается затеять драку с Нелл, но проигрывает ей. Когда он открывает глаза, то видит вокруг себя убитых Пустых, и Нелл, читающую книгу. Когда Ннойтора спрашивает, почему она спасла его, Нелл отвечает, что вовсе не спасала его, а помогала Эспаде, положив конец его суицидальным и безрассудным действиям. Ннойтора говорит, что ненавидит ее, и она об этом знает. Также он не понимает, зачем Нелл постоянно ходит за ним. В ответ на это она говорит о том, что делает это потому, что Ннойтора слабее ее. Ннойтора продолжает самоутверждаться за счет убийства Пустых и Арранкаров. За ним по-прежнему везде следует Нелл, что его раздражает. Он говорит, что никогда не будет милосердным, вне зависимости от того, кто его враг. Ннойтора всегда проигрывал Нелл в бою. В перерывах между боем, они разговаривают, и Нелл говорит, что не понимает убийство ради убийства, для всего должна быть причина. Она считает философию Ннойторы глупой, поэтому всегда заканчивает драку, просто вырубив его. Ннойтораа же говорит, что хочет умереть в бою, в этом и весь смысл. Если ему дана сила, то он будет ее использовать против тех, кто стоит на пути, пока сам не умрет в пылу боя. Каждый раз Нелл побеждает его и оспаривает его философию. Она напоминает, что перестав быть людьми, они стали животными, однако теперь они Арранкары, которые должны руководствоваться здравым смыслом. Нелл считает, что у Ннойторы не было ни одного повода рваться в бой против нее. Ннойтора кричит и говорит, что его причина - ненависть к ней, на что Нелл парирует, назвав этото повод животным инстинктом, поэтому она даже не воспринимает его как воина. Его фраcсьон Тесла пытается помочь ему, подав руку, но Ннойтора психует и говорит, что его не надо жалеть. Тесла спрашивает его, за что он так ненавидит именно Третью Эспаду, и Ннойтора говорит, что его бесит, что женщина стоит рангом выше, чем он. После этих событий Ннойтора сговаривается с Заельапорро Гранцом (который тогда не состоял в Эспаде) уничтожить Нелл. Для Заэля это, скорее, научный интерес, так как он хочет испробовать новое устройство. В это время Неллиэль ищет своих фраcсьонов. Ннойтора спрашивает ее, что она ищет и Нелл говорит, что это не его дело. Она советует ему убрать оружие, чтобы не выглядеть слабым. Спустя несколько мгновений раздается взрыв и Нелл видит, что с Пеше и Дондочакки сорваны маски пустых. Она приходит в ярость и говорит, что будет драться потому, что он сделал больно ее близким. Но именно эту битву она проигрывает, так как отвлеченная новым устройством Гранца (а точнее, поддельным образом Ннойторы). теряет контроль над битвой. Ннойтора нападает сзади и раскалывает ее маску. Он бросает тело Нелл вниз и говорит Гранцу, что его работа окончена. Заэль говорит, что они партнеры и Ннойтора должен, как минимум, восхищаться им, на что тот возражает и говорит, что не нуждается в партнерах. Они начинают спорить, Заэль напоминает, что если бы не устройство, Нелл была бы здесь, а Ннойтора в тон ему говорит, что тот даже не Эспада. Тем временем внизу в Лас-Ночес, Неллиэль превращается в ребенка, и это приводит Ннойтору в дикий восторг от того, какая она теперь жалкая и ничтожная. Заэль удивлен и говорит, что видит такое первый раз. Он делает вывод, что ее реяцу, просочившись из маски, спасло ее, но превратило в ребенка. Ннойтора злорадствует, и говорит, что больше никогда не будет с ней драться, так как это был бы позор. История Несколько лет назад Ннойтора был 8 в Эспаде. Однажды он уничтожил целую колонию арранкаров и Неллиэль, присутствовашая при этом, спросила зачем он это делает. На это Ннойтора ответил ей, что заданием Айзена был поиск Васто-лордов, а среди этих "тупоголовых Пустых" их явно не было. Нелл напомнила ему о том, что они тоже были такими же Пустыми. Ннойтора замечает, что следовал приказу, к тому же некоторые из Пустых могли затеять мятеж против Айзена. Ннойтора пытается затеять драку с Нелл, но проигрывает ей. thumb|Ннойтора беспорядочно уничтожает Пустых Когда он открывает глаза, то видит вокруг себя убитых Пустых, и Нелл, читающую книгу. Когда Ннойтора спрашивает, почему она спасла его, Нелл отвечает, что вовсе не спасала его, а помогала Эспаде, положив конец его суицидальным и безрассудным действиям. Ннойтора говорит, что ненавидит ее, и она об этом знает. Также он не понимает, зачем Нелл постоянно ходит за ним. В ответ на это она говорит о том, что делает это потому, что Ннойтора слабее ее. Ннойтора продолжает самоутверждаться за счет убийства Пустых и Арранкаров. За ним по-прежнему везде следует Нелл, что его раздражает. Он говорит, что никогда не будет милосердным, вне зависимости от того, кто его враг. Ннойтора всегда проигрывал Нелл в бою. В перерывах между боем, они разговаривают, и Нелл говорит, что не понимает убийство ради убийства, для всего должна быть причина. Она считает философию Ннойторы глупой, поэтому всегда заканчивает драку, просто вырубив его. Ннойтораа же говорит, что хочет умереть в бою, в этом и весь смысл. Если ему дана сила, то он будет ее использовать против тех, кто стоит на пути, пока сам не умрет в пылу боя.thumb|Неллиэль и Ннойтора Каждый раз Нелл побеждает его и оспаривает его философию. Она напоминает, что перестав быть людьми, они стали животными, однако теперь они Арранкары, которые должны руководствоваться здравым смыслом. Нелл считает, что у Ннойторы не было ни одного повода рваться в бой против нее. Ннойтора кричит и говорит, что его причина - ненависть к ней, на что Нелл парирует, назвав этото повод животным инстинктом, поэтому она даже не воспринимает его как воина. Его фраcсьон Тесла пытается помочь ему, подав руку, но Ннойтора психует и говорит, что его не надо жалеть. Тесла спрашивает его, за что он так ненавидит именно Третью Эспаду, и Ннойтора говорит, что его бесит, что женщина стоит рангом выше, чем он. После этих событий Ннойтора сговаривается с Заельапорро Гранцом (который тогда не состоял в Эспаде) уничтожить Нелл. Для Заэля это, скорее, научный интерес, так как он хочет испробовать новое устройство. В это время Неллиэль ищет своих фраcсьонов. Ннойтора спрашивает ее, что она ищет и Нелл говорит, что это не его дело. Она советует ему убрать оружие, чтобы не выглядеть слабым. Спустя несколько мгновений раздается взрыв и Нелл видит, что с Пеше и Дондочакки сорваны маски пустых. Она приходит в ярость и говорит, что будет драться потому, что он сделал больно ее близким. Но именно эту битву она проигрывает, так как отвлеченная новым устройством Гранца (а точнее, поддельным образом Ннойторы). теряет контроль над битвой. Ннойтора нападает сзади и раскалывает ее маску. Он бросает тело Нелл вниз и говорит Гранцу, что его работа окончена. Заэль говорит, что они партнеры и Ннойтора должен, как минимум, восхищаться им, на что тот возражает и говорит, что не нуждается в партнерах. Они начинают спорить, Заэль напоминает, что если бы не устройство, Нелл была бы здесь, а Ннойтора в тон ему говорит, что тот даже не Эспада. Тем временем внизу в Лас-Ночес, Неллиэль превращается в ребенка, и это приводит Ннойтору в дикий восторг от того, какая она теперь жалкая и ничтожная. Заэль удивлен и говорит, что видит такое первый раз. Он делает вывод, что ее реяцу, просочившись из маски, спасло ее, но превратило в ребенка. Ннойтора злорадствует, и говорит, что больше никогда не будет с ней драться, так как это был бы позор. Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Нойтора отлично владеет своим необычным Дзанпакто. Он использует свои способности, чтобы стать свирепым дикарем, ведь отсутствие законов в Уэко Мундо, позволило ему убить множество пустых и Арранкаров. Он с легкостью носит и орудует своим гигантским Дзанпакто и использует необычную форму своего оружия, чтобы получить преимущество в бою. Он способен с легкостью кидать свой Дзанпакто на дальние дистанции, а также орудовать им в руках. Чаще всего он использует грубую силу, чтобы преодолеть защиту противника.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 307, page 10-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 309, page 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 311, page 7-14 Крепкое иерро: Нойтора самопровозгласил себя как Арранкар, с самым крепким иерро (включая прошлую и нынешнюю Эспаду), что позволяет ему выдержать практически любую атаку без особых последствий.Bleach manga; Chapter 289, page 6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 290, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 306, page 17 Кенпачи Зараки, после короткой стычки, счел необходимым заострить реяцу вокруг своего меча, чтобы пробить иерро Нойторы. Это показывает, что пока его иерро сильное, все враги должны уплотнять свою реяцу, чтобы преодолеть его иерро.Bleach manga; Chapter 308, page 13-14 Индисе Радар (捜指法 (インディセ・ラダール)|Indise Radāru|Japanese for "Searching Way", Spanish for "Mark Radar"): Nnoitra is capable of using an advanced version of Pesquisa (ability to sense people with Spiritual Pressure). While the technique normally works by using a meditative state and functions like sonar, all Nnoitra needs to do is put his hand to a grounded surface. His Pesquisa is even able to gauge the amount of spiritual pressure an opponent has, which he uses to identify potentially strong opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 5 Серо: His Cero attacks are uniquely golden, and are fired from the tip of his tongue as opposed to using his hands or fingers like most other Arrancar do.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 308, page 16 Гигантская духовная сила: Nnoitra has an incredibly high Reiatsu, and is able to fight on par with Kenpachi Zaraki, a captain well known for high reiatsu. It is because of this high spiritual power that Nnoitra has strong Hierro. He is also just below the power level of the top four Espada, who are strong enough to destroy Las Noches simply by releasing their power. Большая физическая сила: Despite his thin and fragile appearance, Nnoitra is frighteningly strong and can effortlessly put a lot of destructive power behind his large Zanpakutō with devastating results. Just by spinning his Zanpakutō by the chain-link, he can create whirlwinds.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, page 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 289, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 290, page 12 Сонидо: Nnoitra has been shown to use Sonído when discussing Orihime Inoue with Ulquiorra Cifer.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 5-7 He has also been shown using it in battle, but his skill level with the technique is unknown. He is fast enough to overwhelm a battle-worn Ichigo using his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, page 9-10''Bleach'' anime; Episodes 190-191 Духовный меч Санта Тереза (聖哭螳螂 (サンタ テレサ)|Santa Teresa|a common Spanish language name for "Mantis religiosa," or in English, "Praying Mantis," Japanese for "Sacred Crying Mantis"): Nnoitra's Zanpakutō is uniquely different from the Zanpakutō of many of the other Espada since, unlike the basic sword shape of most Arrancar, Santa Teresa takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain is connected to Nnoitra's waist, allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks. During flashbacks to Nnoitra's time as the 8th Espada, it had only one crescent moon blade on his Zanpakutō, as opposed to the two that it features now. *'Ресуррексион': Активируется коммандой . У Нойторы выростают дополнительные руки (всего шесть). Покрытие на его руках похоже на пынцирь насекомого, а на пальцах есть острые когти.Также Нойтора получает дополнительный набор оружия, похожий на косы. Эти косы напоминают лезвия богомола, и имеют небольшие жёлтые ленточки на концах. Он также получает раскраску золотого цвета, проходящую от лба до правого глаза, а так же пару рогов на голове. Один рог меньше другого, таким образом они напоминают полумесяц. Остатки маски пустого также изменяются, получая длинные зубы вокруг его дыры пустого.Bleach manga; Chapter 309, pages 7-11 Оружия используются для блокирования, и быстрой контратаки, что и было видно во время его битвы с Зараки Кенпачи.Bleach manga; Chapter 309, page 17-19 :Способности ресуррексиона: В этом состоянии его физические способности усиливаются. :*'Мгновенная генерация конечностей': Нойтора может отращивать большее количество рук(Максимально шесть рук), он держит одну пару рук скрытой, и отращивает её мгновенно для выполнения скрытых, и неожиданных атак.Bleach manga; Chapter 310, page 18-19 :*'Генерация оружия': Нойтора может отращивать дополнительные оружия из складок на его запястьях, что позволяет ему легко заменить сломаные, или утраченые оружия.Bleach manga; Chapter 311, page 3 :*'Повышенная физическая сила': В этом состоянии, его физ. сила становится еще больше, что позволило ему сокрушить Зараки Кенпачи, во время их битвы .Bleach manga; Chapter 310, page 14-15 :*'High-Speed Regeneration': Nnoitra has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from.Bleach manga; Chapter 309, page 12 The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs.Bleach manga; Chapter 310, page 13 However the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injuries to his internal organs or the brain and will cease working once either scenario happens.Bleach manga; Chapter 312, page 6-9 Фрассьон thumb|right|190px|Тесла, фрассьон Нойторы *'Тесла Линдокруз' — арранкар, помогающий Нойторе всегда и везде, куда бы тот не пошёл. Кажется, что он боготворит Нойтору, например, защищает его от последней атаки Чада, несмотря на критику Нойторы в свой адрес. Когда Тесла атакует Кенпачи, не оценив свои силы, Нойтора кричит на него, чтобы тот ушёл, прежде чем Кенпачи нанесёт удар. Это показывает, что, несмотря на его поведение, Нойтора заботится о своем фрассьоне. Появление в других проектах Nnoitra appears in a few Bleach games. He first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 without his Resurrección. He is also playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade with his release state this time. He is also playable in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 with his Resurrección; Santa Teresa. His Resurrección is fully playable in Bleach: Soul Resurrección. Цензура The injuries Nnoitra sustained from Kenpachi Zaraki's Kendo attack are portrayed differently in the anime. In the manga, three of his arms are severed and his body is nearly cut in half,Bleach manga; Chapter 312, page 6 whereas in the anime, he only receives a cut through his clothes.Bleach anime; Episode 203 Интересные факты *Его имя иногда ошибочно пишут как Нойтора Джируга (Nnoitra Jiruga) в официальных источниках. *Сторона смерти Нойторы — отчаяние. *Бой Нойторы с Кенпачи занял десятое место в опросе. Цитаты * (To Tesra Lindocruz) "If I kill a thousand nobodies, who's gonna admit that I'm the strongest? There's no value in taking a nobody's life."Bleach manga; Chapter 263, page 5 * (To Tesra Lindocruz) "There is not a single person in heaven or on earth that can break me. Don't forget that I am the strongest Espada."Bleach manga; Chapter 263, page 10 * (To Orihime Inoue) "This is a battle. Of course it isn't fair! Fighting, after all, is a monster born from unfairness and intolerance. I can't stand that guy. I can beat that guy. I won't forgive that guy. Enemies are made for all sorts of reasons. From the moment one makes an enemy, until one breathes their final breath, they are in battle."Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 18 * (To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "Even after the time you've been gone, it looks like you're still an irritation of mine - but now for an entirely different reason. You're boring!"Bleach manga; Chapter 290, page 5 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's losers who keep on going even though they know they can't win!"Bleach manga; Chapter 290, page 17 * (When asked why he hates Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "I just can't freakin' stand it. On the battlefield, a woman standin' above the men. That's all it is."Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 9 * (To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Hah! What the hell're you blathering about?! Dodgin' attacks is a pure battle instinct! And there ain't nowhere you can cut me! That sword of yours can never cut me! That's all there is to it!"Bleach manga; Chapter 307, page 15 *"Every fuckin' one of 'em, they have the gall to take pity on me. And they don't even know how much they're hurtin' me by doin' it. I don't do "mercy". Strong, weak, infant, monster. I just smash 'em all to pieces. I don't give 'em the chance to get up a second time."Bleach manga; Chapter 312, page 16 * (To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "The only reason one needs to draw their blade, is for the simple sake of drawing their blade."Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 3 * (To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "Cause I wanna die. I want to die in the heat of battle. That's why I wanna get stronger. The stronger I get, the more battle will surround me. I want to be able to live and breathe the heat of battle."Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 4 * "Ain't no chance of salvation for us. Never has been. With or without Aizen, that's never gonna change. If there's one thing I'm grateful to that guy for, it's the fact that he gave me power. Thanks to that I've been able to savor greater battles than ever before. I'm gonna be strong. Stronger than anyone. If I'm gonna fight the ultimate enemy, then there can't be anyone else stronger than me. I'll take 'em all out. No matter what it takes."Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 5 * "I wanna be cut so that my breath is gone before my body hits the ground. That's the kind of death I wanna have."Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 6 Сноски Навигация en:Nnoitra Gilga de:Nnoitra Gilga es:Nnoitra Gilga fr:Nnoitra Gilger Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие Категория:Мастера владения мечом